Iranball
Iranball |nativename = Jomhuriye Eslamiye Iran|image = Iranball (1).png|caption = Try mentioning my Semitic past, and you'd be dead.|reality = Islamic Republic of Iran|government = Islamic republic Theocratic-republic (de facto) |onlypredecessor = Pahlavi Iranball |predicon = Pahlavi Iran |personality = Cool, Aggressive, Organized|language = Farsi (or Persian), Kurdi , Aramaic |religion = Shia Islam (main) Sunni Islam Christianity Judaism Zoroastrianism|friends = Syriaball Iraqball My Younger Brother Georgiaball Armeniaball Qatarball Muslim Magnet Boliviaball Russiaball Cubaball Venezuelaball Indiaball My Another Younger Brother Palestineball Hamasball Hezbollahball Albaniaball North Koreaball South Sudanball Western Saharaball Belarusball Polandball Vladimir Putin Chinaball Turkeyball Serbiaball Indonesiaball Bruneiball Vietnamball Philippinesball BRICSbrick| North Koreaball enemies = Sunni Infedel Madness Great Satan and the puppeteer of my stupid citizens also puppets my citizens Pakistanball fake skiing Ukraineball Bahrainball Turkmenistanball Kuwaitball Azerbaijanball Sunniball Bahá'íball Imperialist Friend That Separatist which belongs to me |founded = 1979|successor =|likes = Having Nukes, His History, all Aryans, Shia Islam, His empire, Nikki Amini, Qanat, Cinema, Persian Poetry, Persian Cats, The Prince of Persia series, Ice Creams, Palestine, skiing|hates = Great satan, Little satan, another satan, Bahá'íball, Turkic countries, Trump|intospace = Yes|status = Helping Syriaball |notes = Going back to Zoroastrianism and leave the Country|capital = Tehranball|gender = Male|bork = Vatanam Vatanam|type = Iranian|food = Jujeh Kabab, Pilaf, Caviar, Pistachios, Saffron and Ice Creams (I created Ice Creams...Actually, it was my father who created it).|predecessor = Pahlavi Iranball|enemies = USAball I will avenge Alberto Nisman! Madness Canadaball UKball Israelcube Saudi Arabiaball and all other Gulf countries except Oman and Qatar Franceball Bahrainball Somaliaball Hungaryball Ukraineball Turkmenistanball UAEball Azerbaijanball NATOball ISISball Useless Organisation Shahist traitors}} Iranball is a countryball in the Middle East. He is son of Persiaball. Islamic Republic of Iranball has a strong desire to erase Israelcube off the map. (Thought that was bad? Try seeing how Lebanon sees Israel) Iranball also enjoys making nuclear weapons, to help it deal with Israelcube. Other interests of Iranball are denying the Holocaust and enforcing Shiaball to sunni countryballs such as }} Bahrain. He hates being called an Arab as he is persian, but still he is friend with many Arab states. His birthday (National Day) is on April 1. His astrological sign is Aries. (this isn't a joke) He also has Allah is the greatest on his flag Personality Iranball is a very religious country. Many countryballs feel uneasy because of his nuclear program. He doesn't like some Sunni states like Saudi and he absolutely hates Israelcube. He doesn't tolerates gays as one refused to join his threesome in 1996. Though considered oppressive and rightly so, Iran is very organised. He consider himself relaxed (there is controversies about this), organized and always seems neutral but actually commands the creation of groups to fight his enemies. He likes sports, such as football or skiing, and even though much of its territory is mountainous, has an economy based on oil and agriculture. He is Proud of the Persians. Relationships Friends * Iraqball - Can into Shia just like I can, is of good friend now. * Syriaball - Is also of Shia but also has lots of Sunnis. I help him against parasite. * Afghanistanball (Mostly) - We are Iranian brothers but get off the fence!!! * Tajikistanball - He is of Iranian just like me despite not bordering me and using different writing system. We are brothers! * Armeniaball - Many armenians living in my clay, we love each other, because we hate Azerbaijanball and love Russiaball. We also share similar culture and long history. * Russiaball we both are enemies of FIle:USA-icon.png CAPITALIST PIG. We do protect Armenia from Turkey. We two hate NATO. * Eurasian Unionball and CSTOball - Might join yuo guys. * Palestineball - Poor countryball. Don't worry we will destroy Israelcube together. * Pakistanball - We both support Palestineball independence from Israelcube. * Luxembourgball - Best microstate. He gaved me Monies, thank of yuo. * Georgiaball - Trade Partners. During the the Russo-Georgian War i was neutral because I am of friend you two. But don't worry I don't recognize Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball as an of independent States. * Cubaball - He is friend of Russia and he is also a good Friend with me. * Indiaball - Historical neighbor. I rented elephants at any medieval war from him. Buys a lot of oil and is very supportive. But why yuo of vote against my nuclear program? But also a friend of damn PIG!. * Venezuelaball - We two are of Biggest exporters of Oil. We both hate this capitalist PIG. * Algeriaball - You are after Iraq and Syria the 3rd true Arabian Friend. We both don't have good relations With Moroccoball * Chinaball - Trade partner and helping me with sanctions Buys major oil. We both hate the pig. Iran can into SCO. * Qatarball - He is Sunni and Arab, but he hate Saudi Arabia for calling him terrorist. Don't worry I support and protect you if those Saudi Arabs attacks you. * Turkeyball - He is okay, cause we both hate Kurdistan and Saudi Arabia. * South Sudanball - My New African Friend, I was friends with Sudanball but since Saudi Arabiaball pressured him, Sudanball hates me now, so now the two of us are Friends. We both like Russiaball, Remove Homosex and Support Assad. * Boliviaball - Best South American friend. * Ecuadorball - Another Great South American Friend. * Nicaraguaball - Central American Friend * Burundiball - New Anti Imperialist Friend * Germanyball - Please Gib Audi, BMW, Mercedes, Volkswagen, Porsche and Opel. These are of cool cars. I would like you much more, If you sever ties with USA! * Swedenball - Gib Ikea, Volvo, Saab and Koenigsegg. * Japanball - Well we have a long history. I like his cars brands. I gib Oil to him that he can make good cars for me. Also we love cats. * Polandball - I feel so bad for him, that he always was invided from other Countries. But you're not the only one. I was also Invided especially from UKball and Soviet Unionball. He is also my Volleyball Rival. * Omanball - Best Arab country. I like him, although he is Ibadi. * North Koreaball - My Anti-burger friend. He also not want into Rotshchild banks. * Vietnamball - Good Trading partner and Friend * Albaniaball - Even tho he is sunni he is little bektashi which is a shia religion So he can into my friend. * Vladimir Putin - Best president!!! I like him cause he hate USA and a good Friend of us. * Laosball - My Another Anti Burger friend. * Indonesiaball - Best Sunni Brother, He is Always Support me when am in Trouble, And he also Hate Saudi Arabiaball Because He's Lying about that 300 Trillion Rupiah... * Bruneiball - Another Sunni Brother who is really friendly with me. * Gaddafiball - You were a good friend who supported me in the Iran- Iraq War and we both hate burger, Rest in Peace my Good Friend * Philippinesball - You are the son of that burger. I once hated you, but I appreciate the fact that you know better not to be in ties with him. We will get along fine, but you have to destroy ISIS filth in your country and I might give info. Thanks for supporting my Nuclear Program back in 2008. * Western Saharaball - I recognize you and support you and Algeriaball against Moroccoball Neutral * South Koreaball - Thanks to make Theran road in Seoul. BUT I STILL HATE BURGER! * Sudanball - He was one of my best arab friends but he cut ties with me, probably because Saudi Arabiaball pressured him but we still both hate burger, and he supports me against the UN Resolutions * Egyptball - We are Neutral on each other, we both have a rich history but he is not the biggest fan of me but he support me at the UN and is thinking about rebuilding ties with me Enemies * Greeceball - WORST ENEMY! WE DON'T FORGET!!! PERSIA STRONK!!! AND PAY DEPTS!!!!! * USAball - YUO PIG! REMOB SANCTIONS PLEASE REMOVE THE SANCTIONS BECAUSE IT IS ILLEGAL AND ALSO MAKING 100 MIO DEAL WITH SAUDI INFIDEL. !!! IRAN STRONK!! LIFTINGS BAN! I THOUGHT YUO WERE BE FRIENDS WE ME, BUT NO! Oh. Yuo lift ban, BUT NO MATTER! AND I THOUGHT WE WERE COOL FOR NOW! But yuo should realize that Saudi Infidel did 9/11 and not me. Also op hackings again like op Stuxnet, I will op create more powerful malware than op that and use it to you. My god why won't yuo stop hacking me,YUO CAN NOT EVEN SAY MINE NAME!!!! IS NOT PHONE APPLE!!!. Anschluss target * Israelcube - My worst enemy! I will remove yuo Zio-jewish scum! But if you give independence to Palestine, maybe we'll be friends ... we do not forget that our Shah Cyrus the Great helped you Jews out of captivity in Babylon. But ... you heard right, ONLY IF YOU GIVE INDEPENDENCE FOR PALESTINE !!!! Do not be deceived, until Palestine obtains its independence, we will still be great enemies. * Wahhabi Freaks! - Remob!!! Is into friends with USA and give oil to the GREAT SATAN!!! 2nd Worst enemy! Btw it is PERSIAN GULF NOT ARABIAN. GO READ HISTORY. AND STOP SUPPORT TERRORISTS. * ISISball - FILTHY PIG!! YUO WILL PAY FOR EVERY INNOCENT YUO KILLED! CMON, TRY ATTACKING ME YUO MONGREL, ILL BOMB YUO TO DUST!! I wonder if I hate yuo more than I hate Israel. * Canadaball WHY? WHY? WHY? Why, did yuo cut off relationship with me? I didn't anything to yuo. I thought we were Friends but no. And stop being of friend of That PIG!. Those Anglos are all same thing !!! * UKball - Yuo IMPERIALIST PIG. YUO KILLED MY ATOMIC SCIENTIST WHO HAD OF GOOD EXPERIENCE. REMEMBER 1941.Those Anglos are all same thing, PIGS!!! * Bahá'íball - Heretic religion, unfortunatelly It is the second largest religious group in our country, we will remove ALL OF THEM!!!! * Azerbaijanball - You are belong to me and you are Turkic. And stop being friend with Israel. And if you touch Armenia I removings yuo. * Bahrainball - You are belong to me yuo independent loser. * UAEball - Stop stealings my Oilfields yuo Oil thief. And uhm... you have a nice city, and uhh... it would be damn shame If someone would nuke it. Btw soon my Airports could be the biggest Airport in the world muahahahahaha. * Turkmenistanball - I never gib South Turkmenistan because I'm older than yuo, so pls shut your Fuck up or I will invade yuo. * Hungaryball - Take some Refugees you deepshit Asshole, Meanwhile I have over 4 Million Refugees who needs a save place. * Franceball - You traitor you are a hypocrite. You support this terrorist Mujahedin who is against me. STOP SUPPORT THEM!! OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR CAR BRANDS FACTORY THAT ARE IN MY COUNTRY. ACTUALLY YOUR CAR BRAND IS THE BIGGEST SHIT IN THE WORLD EVEN USA HATES YOUR CAR BRANDS. AND GERMANY IS MAKING BETTER CAR THAN YOURS. * NATOball Stop threating me and Russia you stupid terrorist Organisation, who don't know what peace is! Also stop bombing Syrian civilians and Hospitals dumbass. And why don't you fight against ISIS?? Are you scared or what?? * Ukraineball - You hate me only because I recognized Crimea as Russia??? Stop whining about it and deal with it. FREE CRIMEA!! CRIMEA IS RUSSIA!! * UNball - I might to make plans to leave you. Because you are very, very fucking useless and can't even make peace. YOU SHOULD BE SHAME ON YOU. THE USA IS TERRORIZING EVERY COUNTRY AND YOU DON'T MAKE HIM A PUNISHMENT???? ON THE OTHER HAND I DIDN'T ATTACK ANY COUNTRY, NOT EVEN ONE, BUT YOU MAKE ME A PUNISHMENT, SO GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING USELESS PEACE OF SHIT! * Kurdistanball-You may be Iranic just like me but STOP TRYING TO CAUSE ALL THESE SEPARATIST MOVEMENTS!!!! * Myanmarball I used to like you because we are both anti burger and we are allies of Russiaball and Chinaball. But you are Persecuting the Rohingya, you dangerous b*+ch * Tunisiaball I both hate and like you at same time because first both Turkey and Saudi Arabia hates you for removing kebab and being called a fake muslim just like me. But your new law which allows muslim women to marry non-muslim makes us not into friends and you don't recognize Western Sahara since you're friends with both Morocco and Algeria. Also stop whining about how bad Gaddafi was. * Somaliaball - This guy think, he can fuck me, but he can forget it. Their country is almost totally destroyed and I've heard they are the poorest country. * - Donald Trump OH NO!! OH NO!! OH NO!! YOU ARE SHITIEST PRESIDENT OF THE WORLD AND MY BIGGEST AND WORST ENEMY. REMOVE TRAVEL BAN!! REMOVE TRUMP!! SANDERS SHOULD BE PRESIDENT CAUSE HE COULD BE THE ONLY TRUE PRESIDENT OF USA. Countries Voting Against Condemning Iran in the UN Vote Thank You Friends * Afghanistanball * Algeriaball * Armeniaball * Bangladeshball * Belarusball * Boliviaball * Bruneiball * Burundiball * Cambodiaball * Chinaball * Cubaball * Ecuadorball * Egyptball * Eritreaball * Indiaball * Indonesiaball * Iranball * Iraqball * Kazakhbrick * Kyrgyzstanball * Lebanonball * Nicaraguaball * North Koreaball * Omanball * Pakistanball * Russiaball * South Africaball * Sudanball * Syriaball * Turkmenistanball * Ugandaball * Uzbekistanball * Venezuelaball * Vietnamball * Zimbabweball Provinces * Tehranball - My spectacular capital city and biggest City of Iran and the world. This is what a real City should look like. * Gilanball - Was part of Soviet Unionball and now he is my Part. You have btw cool beaches. * South Azerbaijanball - A lot of Azerbaijanis and Turks live here. From this place here are come the best carpets. * Sistan and Baluchestanball - Dangerous place, because there are some Terrorists who want independence. * Al-Ahwazball - I think you are the hottest place in world, right? * Kurdestanball - A Rebel-state that is trying to get Independence from Me because of this traitor Kurdistanball * Semnanball - He accepts that I can test missiles in his desserts. * Qomball - Our holy place of Mosques and Russiaball did buy his Airport for 2.8 Mio Euro, that's nice because you've earned some Money. * Ardabilball - I call him Iranian Siberia, because he is one of the coldest place in Iran. * Isfahanball - One of the cultural city I think? * Alborzball - I like your Mountains. * Chahar Mahaal and Bakhtiariball - Why are you so quiet? show yourself a bit, or let yourself be mindful. * North Khorasanball - * Razavi Khorasanball - Why don't you call yourself Middle Khorasan or something?? Because I get a lot of confused, but I make plans to Unite with North Khorasanball and South Khorasanball. * South Khorasanball - Has a lot of problem with the Taliban at the Afghanistanball Border. But don't worry I do my best to protect him. * Kermanball - A lot fruits come from here. Pls do more fruits and food for me. * Kermanshahball - Our most important oil refinery is there. So pls be careful of that ISISball Haram Terrorists that they not can stealing it. * Hormozgānball - You are My second favourite Province (after Tehranball) because your beaches are beautyful and the Cities especially Bandar Abbas and Kish Island. * Hamadanball - His Military Base is one of our Important Base, because me and Russiaball fly from there to bomb those ISISball pigs. * Farsball - Another spectacular City of Iran after Isfahan, Mashhad and Teheran. * Bushehrball - My Industrial and important Province for Trade. There is also Our Atomic factory that Israelcube planned to attacked it, but never did it, because he have no balls to attacking it... * Ilamball - Thank yuo for protecting my Border to Iraq and the Cities from those ISISball Terrorist Pigs. * Kohgiluyeh and Boyer-Ahmadball - I don't have so much contact with him. But btw why do you choose so a hard name??!! Kohgu-Kigugh-Kohguluieh... A dammit. * Markaziball - Nothing special, but yes... * Yazdball - How should I call you?! Dschast? Iast? * Lorestanball - Don't let be provocate by Kurdistanball right? * Zanjanball - Nothing Special, but he produces a lot of Bread and Wheat, do more for me pls. * Qazvinball - He builds the Railroads. * Mazandaranball - You're Nature is beautyful, I like it. * Golestanball - My Turkmenistan, You have also a beautyful Nature. Gallery Iranball_Card-2.png 04yV0zc.png Immigrant army.png VYllbq2.png 78VWSTO.png ZNLaWZs.png Tatar-Iran.jpg Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg Reddit brain4breakfast Polandball Map of the World 2014.png MYC2jQ9.png P7pkPJ1.png Kabab.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png PHGveVU.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png RrsKStT.png Qb45NCS.png 08R9LSf.png 5idGQuz.png HdAgbVJ.png Useful Military Inventions.png 28bw7iw2298x.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png CvpGJC9 .png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png Nowadays of Iraqball.png Rainbow.png Shah of Shahs.png Israelcube-1.jpg VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png The_Cartel.png 'ykDmBJT.png 7VFQfPr.png UbqjtMV.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Islamic Republic of Iran card.png Goose.png Oilselling.png Mideastnukes.png Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media Polandball_Planet.png Oil Oil.png Chain Reactions.jpg Country Changer.png History Repeats.png Links *Facebook page zh:伊朗球 Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Caucasus Category:Modern Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Middle East Category:Canuck Removers Category:D8 Category:Tea Removers Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Aryan Category:Vodka remover Category:Persian speaking countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Independent Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Iranball Category:Armenia BROS Category:Muslim lovers Category:Highland Category:Farsi Speaking Countryball Category:Burger haters Category:Defend kebab Category:Uncolonized Category:Former Empire Category:Regional Power Category:N-11 Category:Shia Category:Pro Palestine Category:Caspian Sea Countryballs Category:MENA Category:Caucasia Category:Women rights removers Category:Russian lovers Category:Ancient Category:Middle Power Category:Sharia Category:Islamic Category:Islamic Countryball Category:Russia allies Category:Russia Allies Category:Banned (by America) Category:Theocracy Category:SCO Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Pariah State Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Pro Assad Category:Pro Crimea